Precious Child
by cruger2984
Summary: SW/Kamen Rider Kiva crossover: Shimizu, Mitsunari Ishida's favorite niece and the daughter of a powerful warlord has diagnosed by a mysterious disease. Can she survived the threat against the evil Fangires or she will passed on for good?
1. Chapter 1

cruger2984 Presents

---**Precious Child**---

A Samurai Warriors/Kamen Rider Kiva fanfic

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Samurai Warriors, they are owned by Koei and Kamen Rider Kiva is belong to IshimoriPro**.**

**Chapter 1**

**June 24****th**** 1986, Castle Doran – Master Bedroom**

"Mayumi, please live, so I can work harder to protect you from harm." said the young man with a leisure suit and his hair was brown in color.

"Do not worry, my cousin, soon when I'm going to die, you will have to live our parents' legacies, and you are the new protector of the Castle Doran." said the little girl.

"Master Takagi, I'm going to take care of your cousin for me." replied the wolfman covered in azure armor.

"I thank you, Garuru. Please take care of her when I'm gone." he replied.

"Wait, Wataru, you have to take this, it's a pendant that has the words, '**Dio Padre**', and use it a your good luck charm. May God be with you, Wataru." she said.

"Same goes to you… Mayumi…" he replied.

**June 25****th**** 1986, Castle Doran – Living Room**

"Master Wataru! Master Wataru!"

"What is it, Dogga?"

"It's about Mayumi!"

"What? What happened to her?!"

"I'm afraid… She's gone, master… She said to us that you are the new protector of the Castle Doran."

"I know, Dogga. It looks like… She's now home… to the place she's ever been before."

**Present Day, Mitsunari's house – Living Room**

"Lord Mitsunari, someone's waiting for you at the main gate." said to the soldier.

"Ok, I'll be right there." replied the chief strategist.

Losing a child is one of the most painful experiences a family can have. Nobody can ever be prepared for such an event. Thus, parents and the military always go to great lengths and sacrifice almost everything just to save a precious child's life even when the inevitable loss is at hand.

Take the case of my favorite niece, Shimizu, who at fourteen was a gem of a daughter and the fourth child of a powerful warlord. She was pretty, intelligent like Takenaka Hanbei, and possessed a wide range of talents. She played the koto, good at calligraphy, was able to sing any tune and was a member of the archery team in her school.

Then suddenly, I encounter a man with a leisure suit and his hair that is long enough, but shorter.

"Um excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry."

"For what hurry?"

"I am sending these documents for my recent report."

"Don't worry, I'll go with you."

After I pick up the man's documents, I joined him to help out to sending his documents. Meanwhile, we arrived in the post office to send the documents and it was done. Me and the man in the leisure suit are headed to a certain located in a abandoned building. I told him why he was going to this place.

"Why are we here in this place?"

"Because I'm going to call my special friend of mine, Kivat!"

Then suddenly, a bat that came of nowhere and he greets me.

"Hello, very super special guest! I'm Kivat-bat the Third, and this is my master, Wataru Takagi!"

"You mean the man in a leisure suit?"

"Yes I do! And guess what? You are in for a treat because you are welcome to Castle Doran!"

I look upon the skies and see Castle Doran, the place Wataru lived for so long after his former home was destroyed by an earthquake. Meanwhile, Wataru welcomed me to this place and when I look into the inside interior, it was the living room, where Wataru and his friends hanging for one another. It originally served as the base of operations during the siege of Osaka Castle.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"The name's Mitsunari Ishida and I am Hideyoshi's chief strategist."

"Ah Mitsunari, it is my honor to meet with you. Want some tea?"

"Sure, why not."

"Dogga!"

"Sir!"

"I want you to make some tea for my special guest. And by the way, no sugar."

"Yes sir!"

"Who was that guy? Is he a mascot?"

"No actually, he is Dogga, one of my trusted friends and he's a butler in Castle Doran. He's also good in cooking I tell you."

"I see."

When I think of this, Shimizu is indeed a great sight to behold, she always prim and proper and not easily ruffled like my mom, who is nagging at me at all times since I was in 4th year high school. Boys of her age were always vying for her attention and it did not come as a surprise that young as she was, some suitors were starting to make their intentions know. And of course, my favorite niece took it all in stride for her beloved parents constantly reminded her not to let it get into her head lest she become swellheaded like my comrade, Fukushima Masanori.

When that Frankenstein-like monster named Dogga, he served us some tea with no sugar. And, when I took a sip…

"Mmmm… This tea looks delicious. What is that flavor for your tea, Wataru?"

"It's called white tea, Mitsunari. Basshaa bought for me when he was away in London to study alternative medicine. Also, he always brings some gifts from us when he's gone."

"Basshaa? Who is he?"

"He's our housekeeper, and he always wears a Gakuran* outfit, which he suited the most."

"Oh."

"Dogga's my butler in Castle Doran. He serves my favorite tea for years since when I was a child."

"I didn't notice that. But thanks for the tea anyways."

"You are truly welcome, my friend."

So it did, Wataru and I become friends when it comes to drink some tea.

Meanwhile when I get back home, lord Hideyoshi and I are having some dinner with his wife, Nene, and her so-called "children", Masanori and his friend, Kato Kiyomasa. Later on when I finished dinner for the night, Kiyomasa encountered me when I was looking at the night skies.

"Mitsunari, why are not going to sleep?"

"Oh Kiyomasa, I was looking at the bright moon, so beautiful that I was going to see it."

"I see. I want to look at it too."

Otherwise for my favorite niece by the way when I was headed to my room to get some sleep, she was uncharacteristically mature for her age and assured both her parents that she was in control of herself and that she intended to focus on and excel in her various areas of interests. Indeed, Shimizu had all the ingredients – wealth, intelligence like Hanbei, charisma like myself, and most importantly, talent – to achieve her dream of becoming a dedicated and respectful warlord, just like her father.

Before I turn on the lights, I was prayed for the good health of my favorite niece…

"Lord, please take care of my favorite niece, Shimizu. I hope you will understand my potential and some strategies that I can hold…"

Then I turn off the lights, and I get to sleep. I just going to wake up at 0500 hours. (5:00 AM)

**End of Chapter 1**

*** - **The _gakuran _are the uniforms for many middle school and high school boys in Japan.

**To be continued with Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

cruger2984 Presents

**---Precious Child---**

A Samurai Warriors/Kamen Rider Kiva fanfic

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Samurai Warriors, they are owned by Koei and Kamen Rider Kiva is belong to IshimoriPro.

**Chapter 2**

**Present Day, Hideyoshi's Manor – Office**

In the meantime like this, I was headed to Hideyoshi's manor for the reports of my recent battle against the Hojo. The Hojo turned out to be "corrupt" and "obsolete" and the leader is considered to be a "cheater", which turned to fight against me. After the report, Hideyoshi served me some tea, which tastes like lemon and it served hot.

"Lord Hideyoshi, this tea looks delicious just like when I was in 4th year."

"Of course, Mitsunari. Nene brought it for me when she's in her friend's house in Tosa. Although this one's good, but it's so good for your heart. I hope you will understand the true meaning of happiness when you have a family of your own."

"I see."

When I headed back to my house, I encounter a similar person with some details that I could see it before – A black leisure suit, some elegant and polished shoes, a excellent white shirt and his hair that it looks like a delicate person to me. That man was Wataru's trusted servant, Jiro, who is known as Garuru.

When I first met him, I talked to him.

"Excuse me, do you have a question?"

"Yes. Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm headed back to Castle Doran. I just buy some groceries for our dinner."

"Is Wataru here in Castle Doran?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just going to chat with him for a while."

"Okay. Come with me."

And so, Garuru invited me to Castle Doran, and Dogga serves some tea, and some round-shaped crackers. Wataru and I became good friends yesterday, and I just enjoying the modern life by watching news, and some current events that we have talked for a while.

I just look at the night skies to see what is Shimizu is doing. When I headed back home, I just have some dinner and suddenly, the phone rings. When I reached the phone, I begin to talk.

"Ishida Residence, may I help you?"

"It's me, Mitsunari."

"Oh, lord Nago, what seems to be the problem here?"

"It's about Shimizu. She's sick and she's restless. Keisuke is trying to comfort her but; she's still worry about you."

And so when I heard his words, I dropped the phone into despair and I feel worried about Shimizu. So here's the true thing about her. One of her passions was the outdoors. She loved going to their farm down south, simply enjoying the breeze and going swimming. The farm is ideally located right in the middle of verdant ricelands. The twice monthly visits provided her with a much-need break from the devastating pressures of city life in Tokyo.

And so, when I check some email in my computer, I received some mail, it was from Yukimura Sanada, my trusted friend and ally. And when I read his letter from me, I feel a little bit of sleepy. When I called back to lord Nago, I replied to him.

"Lord Nago, bring Shimizu to the hospital on Saturday."

"I understand your words, Mitsunari."

I hang-up the phone and then I mark my calendar to bring my favorite niece to the hospital.

I reminded something in my mind, but one night after spending the day swimming at the farm, Shimizu suddenly felt warm. After some time she also experienced muscle aches, headache and generalized body weakness. The following day they concluded that she had the flu. The doctor advised that if the signs and symptoms persisted, they should come back to the clinic for a follow-up. Then she went home more worried that she would miss the swimming tournament for which she was preparing. When I headed to Shimizu's school, I just called out the members of the swimming club, for which about four of five girls into the club. I talked to them and I just announced them that Shimizu is sick. So the members of the swimming club bring a substitute to replace her in next week's swimming tournament. Hoping that she would get better by the day, she in fact got worse as she continued to have a severe headache and eye pain and also vomiting. One of the members of the swimming club is talking to me.

"Are you Ishida Mitsunari?"

"I am he. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a relationship with Shimizu?"

"I'm her uncle. I came here to bring the news about your teammate earlier."

"I see."

A few hours later, I headed to Yukimura's house for dinner, along with his father Masayuki and his older brother Nobuyuki. We talked about some information about the Hojo but minutes we ate dinner, Yukimura served me some fruit snacks in a small bowl. Then, I talked to him about my life is doing.

**Three days later…**

It was Saturday, and the time has for me when I headed to the Nago household to bring my niece Shimizu to the hospital. But the quest starts right here, I was alarmed and I decided to bring her to the emergency room and have her admitted. The best doctors were called upon to attend her. A comprehensive workup, from MRI* to blood tests, was done to isolate her problem. Still, Shimizu's condition continued to worsen; she had become disoriented and combative. She would sometimes get cross-eyed. At any time, Shimizu was admitted to the intensive care unit where round-the-clock monitoring was done. The best medications were administered but it seemed she was not responding.

Meanwhile, my friend Yukimura brings me a bag full of my clothes and some stuff that I can't leave without. Then at the time, Wataru is also here with his bag just different than mine.

"What are you doing at the hospital, Mitsunari?"

"I just bring Shimizu to the hospital and her condition's worsen."

"Poor Shimizu, she's having a bad time with her sickness after all."

Then suddenly…

"Master!"

"What's with you, Dogga?"

"The Rook is here!"

"The Rook?"

"Yes Mitsunari, the Rook also known as the Lion Fangire."

"Fangire?"

"Mitsunari, the Fangires are dangerous enemies and it can suck down some blood, just like a vampire. Come on Mitsunari, let us go and beat that Rook to keep the hospital safe!"

"Very well, Wataru. Lord Hideyoshi will praise me if I can keep up."

And so, Wataru orders Dogga and Garuru to protect Shimizu and monitoring her condition, while Wataru and I are headed to the closed road to encounter the Rook, also known as the Lion Fangire. Suddenly, Wataru stops for a while and he called out…

"Kivat!"

Then, a bat appeared before him.

"Alright! Kivat go!"

Then, he bites Wataru's left hand.

"BITE!"

And Wataru shouts…

"_Henshin!_ (Transform!)"

And at the time like this, Wataru transformed into a masked rider known as Kiva. I can't believe it that it was Wataru, who is become a true and respective warrior like me.

"Wataru, are you going to fight with me together?"

Then he replied when he looks at me in his transformed appearance.

"Of course… Come on, Mitsunari! We've got no time to waste!"

So I wielded an iron fan known as the Golden Frill to bash up some Fangire butt and Kiva uses his melee attacks to punch or kick some butt like I am.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Dogga and Garuru are still monitoring Shimizu in the intensive care unit and by ten minutes later on, Shimizu's family have arrived along with Keisuke, the first-born of the family, fully awared that he is still worried about his young sister. Afterwards, Keisuke sits down along with his parents as they watched down their second young child.

"Jiro (Garuru)?"

"Keisuke…"

"What are you doing here with Riki (Dogga) in the hospital?"

"We are monitoring your sister's condition. If she is critical, Riki will called the doctor."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Wataru and I are fought hard to defeat the Lion Fangire, but it did. The Lion Fangire is struggling and fell into the edge of the cliff, causing it to lose its power.

"Now, Wataru!"

"Right, Mitsunari!"

Then, Kiva uses his red fuestle and puts it on Kivat and it shouts…

"**WAKE UP!!"**

And for a while, the daylight skies are covered in a blanket of dark clouds and a shining white moon appeared behind him. Then before he jump, his right leg was breaking out as it has to be the sealed Hell's Gate leg. Finally he jumps, and he kicks the Lion Fangire directly into the body and it was defeated by Kiva himself. After the battle, Kiva gives the soul to Castle Doran and it swallows it. Afterwards, Kiva is reverted back as Wataru.

"We don't have much time. Let's go back inside."

"Of course, Wataru."

And so, Wataru and I have returned to the hospital to continue monitoring Shimizu for a few days.

Then on the sixth day of her illness for more about after we battle the Lion Fangire (Rook), she went into convulsions and assumed a mask like, expression-less face, which made her parents hysterical, and her brother Keisuke is still praying for her in a hospital shrine located in the 4th floor of the hospital. No specific cause could be pinpointed; Shimizu's parents by then were on the verge of desperation.

Meanwhile, Yukimura and I are now having enough money to travel to the United States and Wataru too of course, for he is totally rich.

By two days later, some several options were presented to them by the team of physicians and one was to send Shimizu to the United States for further workup and management.

But so, Lord Nago asked me to come along with my friends. And he says,

"Lord Mitsunari, I decided to come with you and your friends to America for Shimizu's treatment. Would you like to come with us?"

"Of course, it will be your honor to come with you and my friends to America."

**Two hours later…**

It did not take long for Shimizu's to make a refusal but fateful decision and soon, we're off to America, accompanied by a doctor and a nurse to make sure that their daughter would be stable during the flight.

In the United States, Shimizu was worked up with some tests that were only available in that setting and aggressive treatment was done. Riki was trying to see Shimizu's sleepy face and by suddenly, one of the doctors was out and heads down to the chief doctor's office.

"Excuse me sir, but is it that the results of the tests that Shimizu was worked out for?"

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"What is her diagnosis?"

Then, the doctor tells Riki that my favorite niece is diagnosed with such kind of infection that invades her brain.

**United States, Hospital – Waiting Room**

But ultimately for Riki, he is finally arrived at the waiting room and he is said…

"The tests have finally revealed some kind of a virus called Japanese B encephalitis."

We are stunned to what Riki has said. And by a minute later, me and Yukimura, Shimizu's brother, Keisuke and Wataru, Riki and Jiro are headed to Jenny's room. When we arrived at her room, Keisuke asks his sister's doctor about she is going to recovered but her health suddenly deteriorate.

"Is she going to be alright, doctor?"

"We will do everything we can bring her back…"

But despite the assurance, Shimizu continued to deteriorate to the grave disappointment of Keisuke and us until…

"I am so sorry to tell you that… Shimizu Nago, has died at 12:55 AM."

Shimizu Nago, sister to Keisuke Nago, my favorite niece and a beloved daughter, has died at 16 years of age.

I cried when I heard the sudden news on her death. But then, Shimizu's father came and it give me a hug.

"I am sorry, lord Nago but… your daughter is gone…"

"Yes, she is finally home with her Creator and her favorite grandmother."

"Mhm."

Then, Wataru lightly pats my back and he give me also a hug.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your niece but… she will lived on and her legacy."

"Thank you, Wataru. And you too, Jiro and Riki."

Meanwhile back in Japan, Shimizu's remains was now buried in the cemetery beside her favorite grandmother. I place some white wisteria into her grave and Wataru, Jiro and Riki are placing some a large bouquet of red and white roses into the ground and we have payed respects for my favorite niece.

And that's the end of my point of view. Not even the best medical care in the world could combat Shimizu's disease. Deep in their hearts her family knew they could do nothing but accept that they had done all that was possible to bring my favorite niece back, but it was time for God to take over.

**THE END**

Please read and review!


End file.
